jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
VIP Server
For the full list of all the Server articles on the Jailbreak wiki, click here Overview A VIP server is a ROBLOX feature for all games that involves a monthly subscription-based service to a private server for a specific game, and the user who is paying for the private server is able to configure its settings for the duration of the subscription. In Jailbreak, renting a private server costs 200 ROBUX per month and can be cancelled at any time, which still allows the server to remain active until the day that the subscription would renew if it hadn’t been cancelled. What exactly is a VIP server used for in Jailbreak? VIP servers can be very helpful for farming cash (that is its main purpose) but quite costly for most people as well. It is recommended to farm as much cash as you can before the server expires. VIP server owners can invite their friends or other players to the server (if they wish) to help them farm cash or perform other tasks, and the owner can kick whoever they want using the in-game Kick button and selecting the desired player‘s name if they want to kick them out of the game. On VIP servers, the large stores like the Jewelry Store or Bank take 13 hours in game to open. It takes the Jewelry Store and Bank 13 in game hours to open unlike in public servers that take 8 hours to open. VIP servers can also have very little lag due to the lack of players, so users won’t have to deal with glitchy trains (unlike in public servers). The small stores take 10 real minutes to replenish their cash each time they get robbed which is the same as public servers. Trivia * Players can exploit/noclip in an empty VIP server if they don’t want to risk getting reported, however they can still have their data reset if Jailbreak’s exploit detection catches them cheating. * Asimo3089 recommends players to use a VIP server with a few friends for the best experience and reduced lag. * You get less bounty in a VIP Server from all actions apart from robbing the Train. * People who own VIP servers end up rich very quickly if paired with Bigger Duffel Bag and VIP. This contrasts heavily with public servers since people are usually robbing places all the time resulting in a much longer wait for reopenings (with the exception of the Train). * You cannot obtain a keycard in a VIP server without either pickpocketing somebody or causing an own death from jumping next to a barbed fence as a cop and continuing to do so until you drop a keycard. After the keycard drops, the easiest way to use it as a criminal would be to pick it up as a cop to add it to your inventory, then placing it in a cell drawer and switching teams to Prisoner, after which you can simply open the drawer containing the card. You will have to quickly pick up the keycard or it will despawn.